Witcher is going to ask Triss to marry him
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Geralt sets out next morning to find his true love Triss. His plan is to propose to her. Asking her to marry him.
1. Chapter 1

Witcher is going to ask Triss to marry him

Summary: Geralt sets out next morning to find his true love Triss. His plan is to propose to her. Asking her to marry him.

Notes: I will start this story but will finish it day by day when I have time

Witcher sets out to find the woman he loves so much.

Geralt walks the streets to be Triss was staying. He planed on asking her something special.

What he planned to ask her was to marry him?

She had been with him from the start now and hoping to keep that a live was his. But first he would have to make sure that she was safe.

Triss, there you are. He said?

Geralt you know we're to find me all a long. What's wrong?

Umm, listen can we go somewhere more private to talk about something I wanted to ask you.

I would like to ask you something that has been on my mind sense the first day I met you. I'm new at this but please give me time to ask what I need of you?

Geralt, you should know me by now. I don't like to have others be rushed when it's important.

Sighs, Triss please let use go somewhere else and not stand in public talking about this. It's hard a nuff standing her looking at you, knowing how beautiful your are.

Please Geralt you not need to say that it's nice you did and all. But now I'm starting to get worried about you.

What's wrong?

I not know what to say or how to ask you or start to ask you. But here goes. Triss Marigold will you do me the honor of marrying me?

What? Did you just ask me to marry you, Geralt?

Yes. I did.

So what's your answer to my question I asked?

Geralt, answer to your question is yes I'll marry you. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?

Standing up Geralt kissed her then picked her up putting her over his shoulder and caring her away to his house.

Not stopping or caring that she had been saying put me down. All he wanted was to be a little e with his true love and not to be bothered now.

Later that day. Triss was in ber room when she started to feel strange like something was coming over her bidy and she couldn't control it.

feeling her body start to change now. she looked down to see her boobs hard got way bigger now and still we're getting huger and Huger on her.

trying to stop thus from happening to. but she could not abd by the tume it stopped her boobs were size DDD which was really Huge. Much huger then she wanted them to be. but that soon wasn't the last if it her pussy and ass got really tughter and tighter like a out side for e was changing her body to suit them.

next thete was a knock on the doir and Yennefer, Vess, Ciri, saski, Keira, Cerys an Craite, along with Priscilla, Philippa Eilhart, all wanting to kniw why every female magics boobs had gotten biger but not much bigger then Triss had.

Triss, why are of use female magics boobs big and yours seem to be huger then all of are's and still growing now.

i don't know Yennefer k. but fir some reason it happen afyer i sad yes to marrying Geralt now.

What did you say.

i said that Gerslt ask me to marry him and i said yes. wow i think I knoe what's wrong your marrying him gas done this and called yse all here. but the funny thing is thar VES doesn't use magic like the rest of use so why is she here.

thats a good question.

well VES, why are you affected by this.

I think you know why. Its because I gave Geralt a blue tattoo. It's what binds him to me for good like the rest of you here.

Now tell me if im wrong. But Yennefer, your his ex, Philippa you was naked in a towel one around him, Triss you fucked him, and the rest of you was barely by or helped him out so we are all now bind to his calling and will. So basically we did this to are selfs and might as well accept that we are his woman to do with as he wants. Plus I know that some time or another we want to be his

i think we all should be great full for whats happened to use and thank Triss by serving them and pleasing them both.

I have to say that, VES is right

well Triss were here what is your command now. I want you all to have a seat. next I want you to get on all fours and stay this way until I tell you to move is that clear.

i want you all to go to are room and get on your hands and knees now. then start cleaning the room.

ill tell your Master Geralt that your now here.


	2. Triss merigold marrying in naughty outfi

Triss - walk down the alley by her friend Yen. She was wearing outfit that showed iff her huge tits and tightly ass. Fir her looking so hot and naughty meant only one thing. Which meant she was ready fir hus huge cick to rip her apart good.

Yen - Triss your looking sexy.

Triss - Yen thanks you. Niw don't you have something your needing to be doing right now. Like taking care of Gerald and me like the slut your said you were going to be.

Ves - Just looked at her then getting her self ready for Gerald now by taking off her clothes fully. dhe got on the bed on all fours with her ass spread wide open.

Yennifer - had gotten in the same position now as Ves was.

Next in the order line up was Phillipa and then Cerys.

After they all were naked and in there position like told. Gerald Walk in the room his huge cock sticking straight out now at them.

Phillipa - Geralt your not going to stick that hufe cock of yours in my ass. oh no your not she said.

Geralt - walk up behind Phillips now grabbing her by the sss hard pushed his huge cock deep inside her ass painful hurting her. Then he said this is for what you did you evil bitch. he then used his powers to control her body taking ger over fully inside and out.


	3. Chapter 3

"While at the home of Gerald."

Triss was in the kitchen sitting down, when all of a sudden Geralt walks in behind her. He puts his hands on her shoulders then kisses her on the neck.

She tuned around to see his beautiful face then kissing him on the lips says i love you.

he pushes her down on her knees then pulling out his monster cock says open up Triss its time for you to know what a Witcher cock feels like fucking you. She did as told then taking the cock deep down inside her mouth gagging and moaning as he push in and out of her hard.

"Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to enjoy what was happing to her."

Triss try to squirm and moan screaming in pain. Buy she couldn't cause of the gag in her mouth now l. His huge monster Witcher cock kept thrusting deeper and deeper into her ass so painfully rough that it thing she was able to finally do was mumble saying g I submit to you Geralt

"He said to Her in going to use you and roughly abuse your body then I'm going g to breed you so much that your no place else to ever go again."

Geralt stood up with his cock still deeply buried inside her ass tied her off to him. Then walking down the sewer back to is house thus way so she could be humility as he walked.


End file.
